


London Drabbles - Trafalgar Square

by littlemisscurious



Series: London Drabbles [2]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set after the last existing chapter of 'River'</p>
            </blockquote>





	London Drabbles - Trafalgar Square

 

"Alright, here’s a coin for you and one for me. Now, turn around," she grinned, turning him with the back to the fountain before she took the position next to him. "Ready?," Paula asked, her blue eyes twinkling with excitement. Tom nodded and chuckled quietly. "Okay…1…2…3."

On the count of three they both threw their 5p coins over their shoulder and into the fountain at Trafalgar Square. Squeezing her eyes shut, Paula focused on her wish after the silver coin had hit the surface of the water. Tom’s eyes, meanwhile, rested on her.

Her newly dyed brown hair shimmered in the bright summer sun and she looked older, more mature, especially with the coral summer dress she was wearing. Biting his lip, he forced himself to look away. He thought of Maya, of her chocolate brown eyes, and her enticing crimson lips. They were almost the same age and yet so different, he realised. But why was he even comparing them to one another? Briefly, he shook his head before he felt Paula’s eyes on him once more.

"Have you made a wish?," she enquired, still smiling widely.

"I have indeed. What about you?" Gallantly, he offered her his arm and together they ascended the wide stairs towards the National Gallery.

"Me too. Let’s hope they’ll come true," the young woman mumbled, her eyes wandering over the people surrounding them. It was a busy summer day and tourists from all over the world mingled in this popular spot. Couples posed for photos and children chased pigeons around while some street artists tried to earn a few extra quid.

She loved London and despite her recent break-up from her boyfriend, Paula knew she had made the right decision regarding her prolonged stay in the English capital.

"Thank you, Tom. For taking the time to take me out. I know how busy you are and it means a lot."

Gently, he brought them to a halt and turned towards her. “I do it gladly, Paula. I don’t like to see you hurt and I personally think your ex-boyfriend is an asshole - excuse my French - for treating you like this. You deserve to be happy and if I can do anything at all to bring a smile back to your face, I’ll do it.”

"I know, but…but you don’t have to do it so it means even more that you actually do." Paula blushed a little under his gentle gaze before they continued walking up the stairs.

She knew she was lucky having a hostdad like Tom. The only problem were his good looks…and his charm…and the way he smiled at her…and Maya.


End file.
